Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Song baseada na música Slow Dancing in a Burning Room de John Mayer. O ultimo momento de Draco e Gina, quando eles já sabem que está tudo acabado


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, e mesmo que eu ache que eu e meu par poderíamos cuidar melhor deles, não acho muito legal um processo contra ela agora.Né?

**Sinopse: **Song baseada na música Slow Dancing in a Burning Room de John Mayer. O ultimo momento de Draco e Gina, quando eles já sabem que está tudo acabado.

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

**N/A: Aconselhamos que escutem a música tema da song, Slow Dancing in a Burning Room de John Mayer enquanto lêem.**

Draco estava sentado no chão frio, ondeas sombras dos moveis da casa, iluminados apenas pela lua, pareciam completar a escuridão que sentia agora, tudo se encaixava.

Tragava despreocupado o cigarro em sua mão, e voltava a soltar o ar, como se estivesse no automático. A nicotina entrava em seus pulmões como umcalmante.

O silencio da sala foi quebrado com a porta se abrindo devagar, mas Draco continuou com os olhos focados no mesmo ponto de horas atrás, e não se sobressaltou quando uma luz foi acesa.

"_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath  
Of this love that we've been working on"_

Ele não precisava olhar para saber quem era, o cheiro e a presença dela no ambiente eram familiar demais.

Apagou o cigarro com descaso no piso de mármore branco, e se apoiou na parede, como se buscasse forças para levantar.

Respirou fundo antes de olhar pra ela, passara horas pensando neles, tentando descobrir como haviam chegado a esse ponto, mas não tinha encontrado explicação.

"_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
We pulled too many false alarms"_

Ela estava de costas, os dois braços apoiados na mesa de madeira onde a caixa que continha suas coisas estava.

Deu uns passos em sua direção e ela virou, tinha a cabeça baixa e a caixa nas mãos. Se ela levantasse os olhos veria o rosto cansado dele, mas não teve coragem de fazer isso no primeiro momento.

"_We're going down  
And you can see it, too  
We're going down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room"_

Quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram, por um momento houve um reconhecimento, um amor que ainda existia,lembranças bonitas de momentos felizes. Mas quando ela voltou a desviar os olhos dele, tudo foi embora novamente.

Virou de costas com raiva, a culpa era dela, ela tinha desistido deles, ela não tivera garra pra lutar pelo amor que eles tinham. Ela não acreditava no amor dele.

"_I was the one you always dreamed of  
You were the one I tried to draw  
How dare you say it's nothin to me?  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw  
I'll make the most of all the sadness  
You'll be a bitch because you can  
You'll try to hit me just hurt me  
So you leave me feeling dirty  
Because you can't understand"_

Ouviu os passos que ela dava devagar em direção a porta. Avançou sobre ela comfirmeza, lhe segurou com força pelo braço, virando-a para si e quase derrubando a caixa no chão. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, apenas por alguns segundos, e ele colou sua boca a dela.

Pressionava sua boca com força contra a dela, uma mão na sua nuca e outra ainda segurando forte o braço. Sua língua foi de encontro à dela com determinação, ele percebeu que no começo ela ficou em duvida se retribuía ou não, mas ele não lhe deu a chance de decidir e apertou mais sua nuca contra ele.

Quando sentiu o ar começar a faltar foi como se tivesse voltado à realidade. Interrompeu o beijo bruscamente e deu alguns passos pra trás. Ela ainda o olhou por um segundo antes de terminar o caminho para fora do apartamento e fechar a porta atrás de si, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

"_We're goin down  
And you can see it, too  
We're goin down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room"_

Ainda transtornado, sentiu as costas encontrarem a parede da sala e se deixou escorregar por ela. Encolhido ali no canto da sala, a cabeça para trás encostada na parede, uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, dando fim a sua vida com ela.

"_Go cry about it, why don't you?  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burnin room_

Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
_Don't you think we should have learned somehow?"_

**N/A 1:** Ieiii pessoasssss!!!!!!!! To aqui com mais uma song, mas essa, diferente de todas as outras, eu não escrevi sozinha não... meu par, pra quem não conhece, Rodrigo, e eu gostamos muito dessa música e ai acabou surgindo a idéia da song!!!!  
Que por sinal ficou perfeitosaaa não foi??? Digo mesmo, somos um belo par, e aqui entre nós, eu acho (não falei com ele ainda não, mas, acho que ele não vai mais querer parar daqui pra frente mesmo) que vem outras songs por ai. Eu espero pelo menos. XDDDDDD

Bom gente, espero que vcs gostem tanto quanto eu...  
A tradução da letra tá lá no fim. E é isso ai!

Mandem reviewssssssss!!!!!!!!

Beijosss grandesssss  
Kellxinha-Malfoy

**N/A 2: **É isso ai, minha gente!  
Meu nome é Rodrigo, o par!  
:P   
Participei da criação dessa fic que ficou mt legal!  
De fato, não tive muito o que fazer, afinal de contas John Mayer falou tudo com essa música incrível e o meu par com sua experiência fez um ótimo trabalho!  
Resumindo,eu fiquei mais de espectador vendo ela fazer tudo sozinha!  
:P  
hueheuheuh  
Mas eu fico contente com a cena que foi criada para essa música que é uma de  
nossas preferidas. A cena se encaixou perfeitamente!  
:D  
E é isso mesmo!  
Brigado pela atenção de todos!  
Beijos e abraços!

**N/B:**(olhando o espacinho a mim reservado :) Nhai, é como eu disse, eu me senti praticamente de volta aquelas fics antigas que deixavam a gente meio assim fora do ar. É sim o maior elogio que eu posso fazer, porque Merlin sabe como isso é raro, essa delicadeza e inspiração sem exageros, que simplesmente vem e toca nossa alma leitora. Logo, meus parabéns, Kell e seu par. XD

Pela qualidade disso aqui, dou a maior força para futuros projetos! Devo acrescentar que a música também é realmente linda.

Mil Beijos!

Ly Anne Black.

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**  
Dançando Lentamente Num Quarto Em Chamas

Isso não é um momentinho bobo  
Não é a tormenta antes da calmaria  
Isso é a profunda e ofegante respiração  
Deste o amor no qual estávamos trabalhando

Parece que não consigo segurá-la como quero  
Então posso senti-la em meus braços  
Ninguém virá lhe salvar  
Nós já demos muitos alarmes falsos

Estamos descendo  
E você também pode ver isso  
Estamos descendo  
E você sabe que estamos condenados  
Minha querida, estamos dançando lentamente num quarto em chamas

Eu fui aquele com quem você sempre sonhou  
Você foi aquela que eu tentei desenhar  
Como ousa dizer que isto não é nada pra mim?  
Querida, você é a única luz que eu já vi  
Eu farei o máximo de toda a tristeza  
Você é uma chata porque pode  
Você tentará me bater apenas pra me machucar  
Então você me deixa me sentindo mal  
Porque não consegue entender

Estamos descendo  
E você também pode ver isso  
Estamos descendo  
E você sabe que estamos condenados  
Minha querida, estamos dançando lentamente num quarto em chamas  
Vá chorar sobre isso, por quê não iria?  
Minha querida, estamos dançando lentamente num quarto em chamas

Você não acha que já deveríamos estar sabendo agora?  
Você não acha que deveríamos ter aprendido, de algum jeito?


End file.
